Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional camera module 10 includes a circuit board 11, a photosensitive chip 12 located on the circuit board 11, a package body 13 packaged on the circuit board 11 and extending onto the photosensitive chip 12, electronic components 14 and conductive lines 15 packaged in the package body 13, a filter 16, and a lens assembly including a barrel 17 and a lens (not shown) provided in the barrel 17. A step portion configured to dispose the filter 16 is defined on a surface of the package body 13 away from the circuit board 11. The surface of the package body 13 away from the circuit board 11 is further used to support to the barrel 17. As a carrier for the filter 16 and the lens assembly, the package body 13 is required to have a certain strength, which requires the package body 13 to have a certain size in each of three directions along X, Y, and Z axes. However, as an optical axis 10a of the camera module 10 is parallel to the Z axis, the greater the length of the package body 13 in the Z axis direction, the more difficult for controlling a center line of a light transmission hole of the package body 13 to be coincided with the optical axis 10a during forming the package body 13 by using a mold, which makes it even more difficult to obtain a camera module with higher imaging quality.